britquizfandomcom-20200213-history
1 vs 100
=Production details= * Host: Dermot O'Leary (2006-7) Ben Shephard (2008-9) * Co-hosts: Alan Dedicoat (voiceover) * Broadcast: Initial for BBC One, 30 September 2006 to 23 May 2009 (32 episodes in 4 series) =Synopsis= The BBC go into default mode and hire Dermot O'Leary for this new lotto quizzer. Based on a successful, if complicated, Dutch lottery format, the aim of the game is for one contestant to answer questions against 100 others and eventually try to eliminate them all. The player has a choice of two topics and are asked a three-way multiple choice question on their chosen category. The "100" are given six seconds to answer via pressing a keypad. In the pre-2010 Millionaire style, the "1" can then give their answer in their own time. If the 1 is correct, they stay in the game. If they are wrong, they leave with nothing. If any of the 100 get a question wrong they are eliminated, and for each elimination the 1 receives £1,000. However, to get their hands on the money they must eliminate all 100 opponents. Here's where it gets complicated. After the player has earned some money, they are given three "dodges" (lifelines *cough*). These allow the 1 to avoid answering a question - however, wrong answers from the 100 are still eliminated but the 1 doesn't earn any money for this. To cap it all, the 1's current money is halved. Also available is one "double", a joker the 1 can play before answering a question wherupon each elimination of the 100 is worth £2,000 a head. To further the Beano theme, a "bonus dodge" topic comes up later in the game when the 1 has eliminated 75 of the 100. This is a question of an unknown subject matter which is worth an extra dodge (but cannot itself be dodged). £50,000 is added to the final total to anyone who can complete a game. Therefore, technically the top prize does match the pre-show rumoured £250,000 (well, almost - the player could gain their double by eliminating just one opponent, then play it on the next question and eliminate the remaining 99, pocketing £249,000). Frankly, it's not gonna happen and it's just not as good a prize as Deal or No Deal's. That a lottery show on prime-time BBC can't compete with Channel 4 daytime is a sad state of affairs. To further complicate things, if the last of the 100 is eliminated on a question that the player has not dodged, they are given the chance to "bail" before they find out if their answer is correct - if they do this, then they win the money they've accumulated so far regardless of whether their answer is correct, but they don't get the £50,000 bonus. Since the player could have anything between a couple of grand and more than a hundred thousand at this point, it's a gamble of highly variable riskiness. When the player has failed or completed their run, the next 1 is selected from those in the 100 who remained in the game (or if the player defeated the 100, all of them are in contention to play next). =Inventor= Based on the Dutch lottery format Eenenheren versenagerht Einhunderwoortentortengen (read: Een Tegen 100). =Trivia= Filmed at the Fountain Studios in 2006 before moving to the Maidstone Studios from 2007-8 and again to BBC Scotland's Pacific Quay HQ in 2009. =Web links= Official site Wikipedia entry Category:National LotteryCategory:General Knowledge QuizCategory:Endemol ProductionsCategory:Big PrizeCategory:Dutch Formats